Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{7}{8}-3\dfrac{3}{8} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{7}{8}} - {3} - {\dfrac{3}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {3} + {\dfrac{7}{8}} - {\dfrac{3}{8}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{7}{8}} - {\dfrac{3}{8}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{4}{8}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{4}{8}$